


Frozen laughter

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Minseok's Character study





	Frozen laughter

Minseok laughed as his snowball caught Baekhyun square in the face, the snowball fight causing red cheeks and noses accompanied by resounding laughter. This was the side of his power he loved. The fun and the way snow, the softer version of his freezing power, could bring out the childlike side of anyone. He loved when he could laugh with all his members, as he was now, worries forgotten temporarily as the two halves of the group, M and K had an impromptu snowball fight. But there was a downside to this power of his, this freezing power. It wasn't all fun and games. His ice could also be sharp, cold and cutting, like his anger. When he was irate, his eyes became frigid and his voice hard, frozen with all the frustration and dissatisfaction at the root of his icy emotion. For now though, he chose to focus on the happy, soft aspect, the snow and the wonder, the fun and the smiles that came with it. Jongdae stepped up behind him, patting the small pile of ammo he had just packed and grinning at him he handed Minseok the largest one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long. Eventually I'll get Luhan, Kai and Tao written, but for now, here is Minseok's! :)


End file.
